


Playfish

by Hambone



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Babies, Family Fluff, M/M, Mermechs, pregnancy mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/pseuds/Hambone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blurr and Shockwave give their fry a small lesson in hunting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playfish

**Author's Note:**

> This is so fluffy and silly haha please enjoy at your own risk.

Shockwave stared at the rock about a hundred feet away, not intently but still with interest. Seaweed lazily waved around it, thickening the waters with green algae and residue loosened by the abundance of small fish that pecked at it here and there, further obscuring the vision of a normal beast, but he was no normal beast. Apart from the small jitters in the electromagnetic field coming from the fish, the sea was truly silent at the moment.

Then, Blurr shot from within the weeds, laughing far more leisurely than his sharp, precise movements would have indicated, and behind him trailed a small line of clumsy, disorganized fry. His fry. Shockwave rumbled approvingly.

Blurr whipped around in a hairpin turn, surprising the small gaggle who all chittered loudly in delight before swarming around his face. They were all about the size of Blurr’s forearm now, at least in length, a big step since they had been wriggling masses in the soft egg packets they began life in. It seemed to recent, but Shockwave knew that was a mere trick of time. It _had_ been recent, relative to his ancient life’s memories, but it was still accentuated by the strange kind of nostalgia he had been getting of late. Before Blurr he might have dismissed it as a glitch, but now he was beginning to recognize it more for what it really was.

“Be careful, darling,” he said, shifting his coils slightly as Blurr flipped over and over their brood, creating tiny whirlpools that spun themselves out within nano-kliks. Circling around gracefully Blurr wriggled his fins.

“I am! They’re not so delicate you know, I mean maybe to you since you’re enormous but not to me!”

One of the smallest ones swam up under his arm as he gesticulated, nuzzling his smooth breast plates. Turning his attention from his mate immediately, Blurr crooned a few high sonar notes at the fry, stroking its crest, and then shot off again, daring the little ones to follow.

They had been playing for the better part of the morning now. The fry were just old enough to start taking short trips from the nest, but their life had been filled with almost nothing but play and nursing for the past few weeks, and it was the eventual course of all their outings once they had gotten far enough in their exploration. This part of the sea floor was safe because anywhere near where Shockwave lay himself down at night was flushed bone clean within hours of his arrival, either through fear, if the mechs were smart, or Shockwave’s own doing if they were not.

Now, though, the stillness with which he had watched them twirl about for the past few cycles was growing dull. With a great creaking shift, he unwound, and then with an eerie silence vanished amid the drifting seaweed.

Blurr, oblivious, continued spinning around his young, occasionally brushing a fin or tail here and there, teasing them until they became dizzy with it, squeaking happily. Their hunting instincts were minimal at this stage but they still tried to charge him on occasion, nipping the finer mesh of his fins and frills. It was good for them to learn and he would always let out a soft sonic bark to alert them to their success, as if actually injured. He was so caught up in such a round of wrestling that he didn’t even notice the approach from behind, not that he would have anyways.

Shockwave roared out of the thickest patch of green, making sure Blurr saw just a glimpse of him before they collided. Chest just inches from Blurr’s helm, he grabbed his mate’s slim waist and bowled him forward in the water, this time spinning completely out of control. He righted himself quickly, however, squawking in a loud and undignified manner, just in time to almost dodge the next attack.

Slipping forward with the easy smoothness of an eel, Shockwave coiled around Blurr, pinning his arms to his sides and squeezing affectionately.

“There you are,” he purred, “caught.”

Blurr squealed, slapping Shockwave’s tail with his own as he tried to brush them together playfully.

“Th-that’s not – what are you doing?”

He was laughing though, high and reedy and gasping and beautiful. Shockwave loosened his hold just a fraction and Blurr was out again, swimming around behind their fry as if they could save him. The little fish were chirping and wriggling giddily as their parents dashed around, Blurr’s speedy flashes juxtaposed heavily but the fluid wave of Shockwave’s frame as he slid through the water like an oil spill. They rounded the little clearing of weeds over and over again, weaving in and out of the foliage with ease, both treating it as a game and as a true chase. Shockwave was always so close to catching him, which Blurr allowed, of course, beginning to coil his tail around him just enough to brush his dorsal fin, his waist, his tail, the barest glimpse of his chest, and then Blurr was off, twirling around him again. Every now and then he swooped in for a quick nip at one of Shockwaves horns, like one of the many fish that surrounded them picking the greenery.

Eventually one of Blurr’s turns was too twisty, too close, and he tangled a bit in the seaweed and then burst out of it right into Shockwave’s arms, but this time he stayed there, hugging his thick neck and shaking off the romp with a loud purr. Sensing the game had ended, the fry approached, beeping curiously as Shockwave recoiled himself and sank to the ocean floor, holding Blurr calmly.

“Somehow I do not think our example will turn them into the bravest of warriors.”

Blurr snorted, flicking their tails together and finally letting Shockwave’s wrap around him.

“It’s a start. We all have to start somewhere and they have it solidly enough already.”

As if to prove his point, one of the fry closest to him turned and, with an excited bleep, wrapped its toothless mouth around a gill at his throat in a clear imitation of a killing bite. Recognizing the nature of this new game, Shockwave let his EM field wash over them all approvingly, his brood, his family, his success.   


End file.
